The present invention is drawn to an electronically driven, brushless, direct current motor system for motor fans, pumps and similar equipment. The following are some of the advantages of brushless motors with respect to D.C. commutator motors: (1) life and reliability are ten times higher; (2) lower mechanical and electric noise; (3) competitive efficiency for equal power and materials; (4) possibility to realize the motor in reduced dimensions or in "flat" geometries with an internal or external rotor (the best solution in the case of motor fans both from a dimension point of view and from that of the cooling of the copper); (5) higher endurance to work environment (gas, water or fuel cause problems in traditional commutator types in some applications); and (6) the possibility to drive the motor without interfaces by a central electronic multifunction unit.